Her Odd, His Normal
by loststoriesemptymind
Summary: In which Sarah plans and Jareth boops! *Fluff*
1. To Boop or Not to boop

"Precious."

The word caused her to freeze. It wasn't the word exactly, she had gotten over that word long ago but it was the baritone voice that uttered that word. She was carrying groceries from her car up the steps to her home when she heard it. She thought she had outgrown that voice and those childish games. The last time she heard the voice it had been fifteen years ago, she shook her head and continued up the steps. The front door opened by itself, she murmured about the wind being too strong today.

She refused to turn around as she lugged some of the groceries into the kitchen, the television had turned on by itself (from her position) and was changing channels rapidly. She heard someone sigh loudly from the living room.

It wasn't that she couldn't turn around because she would have to eventually (she had to pick Toby up from the airport, he was staying the summer with her and that would require using the front door. Damn!), but she was afraid of what she would see. Would it be him? Would he be there? Or would it just be another damn parlor trick.

"No trick I'm right here, precious." Sarah whipped her head around to find the person that the voice belonged to. He was sitting on her counter with his legs crossed going through her groceries. He found a ripe peach particularly interesting, he arched one odd owl like eyebrow at her and smirked.

"This isn't happening..." she chanted like a mantra.

"Oh, but it is." he sighed loudly, the same type of sigh she heard from the living room earlier. "Sarah, why are you ignoring me?" She tried to escape the kitchen but he appeared before her at every turn. He cornered her in the hall right as she was about to enter her room.

"I don't have time for this!" she shouted in his face, he appeared to be impassive at first, but laughter broke from underneath his cold surface. Jareth cupped her face and booped her nose.

"_We_ have forever, it's not long at all." Sarah stared at the offensive finger that just

"... Sarah what the hell happened? I was just standing in the airport and now I'm here!" Toby yelled from the living room. He was tangled in with his luggage on the floor.

"See." Jareth released her chin but booped her nose again.

"You waited this long to show up, you're an odd man." she caught his finger just as it was about to land on her nose again. She placed his hand to his side as he moved closer, she was prepared to kiss him.

"Your odd is my normal." he said as he leaned in, Sarah closed her eyes waiting for his lips to touch hers. She only heard his laugh fading away as she opened her eyes to find Toby standing in the hallway with his luggage in his hands.

"What's wrong with you?" Toby asked as Sarah stormed into her room and slammed the door.

**AN: I needed a Jareth and Sarah fix. And there was no booping fics that I could find and I was also very lazy. And no... there really wasn't a point but I needed Jareth and booping. Ugh. I am going down with ship, I will play "As the World Falls Down" as this ship hits the bottom of the ocean because yeah. I needed some booping and couldn't find Jareth booping any noses. Booping is a thing. *boops your nose* There.**


	2. Boops Exposed

**A/N: Jareth continues to boop, Sarah accepts the booping, and Toby in thoroughly confused. I made a second part because many people do not know what booping is and there isn't enough booping within the fandom. It's a bit longer too!**

* * *

It was stupid. He was stupid. Whatever he had done to her face was stupid. Sarah fumed in her room for over an hour and Toby was well aware what one of Sarah's tantrums could be like, sadly she had never outgrown her tantrums but limited them to her bedroom. He couldn't understand for the death of him why she was angry. He was the only one who had the right to be angry. He had been standing in the airport when he felt himself being picked up, spun around over eight hundred times within five seconds and landing in Sarah's living room. Maybe it was a bad dream, and maybe he passed out on the plane and Sarah came to claim him. Just maybe...

Sarah exited her bedroom eventually and started dinner. Toby had taken to some fashion magazines on her coffee table. He could see that she was confused and something had rattled her or pissed her off as she gathered vegetables from the refrigerator.

"What's wrong?" Toby asked, he put down the magazine and stood up. He walked across the well furnished living room and watched her from the other side of the island in the kitchen. "Is it... Is it, Mark?"

"Mark? Uh, no." Sarah shook her head and smiled. "Everything is fine." She pulled a large knife from a drawer.

"How about we eat out? I am your guest." Toby suggested, he stepped around the island and took the knife from her.

"Tobias, I am fine," she plucked the knife out of his hand and began cutting the carrots that lay on the wooden cutting board. "If you want to eat out then fine, but I am thirty and I can take care of myself if you haven't noticed **and** I'll keep reminding you that pizza is not the type of fuel you need in your body. You won't be sixteen forever, Toby."

"You're right, Sar. While I did come out here to see you, I also came out here for the beaches. Can we go? Maybe tomorrow?" he asked, he pressed his hands together in prayer form.

"Let's correct that statement. You were forced out here. Apparently you were driving Dad and Karen up a wall." she chopped the carrots quickly, almost nipping her fingers a few times. "And then there was the girl in your closet."

"They told you?!" Toby felt his whole body heat up, it started at his neck and traveled upwards toward his face at record speed. "Oh my god, it was not what it sounded like." He was sure that he was as red as the cherry tomatoes waiting to be chopped next to the carrots.

"Sounds like you're a teenage boy, Toby." she looked to the door and then back at Toby. "We'll go tomorrow, I'll have Geneva close for me." Sarah was rewarded with Toby's smile. Her brother her grew up from a whining brat into a handsome young man. His hair was still blonde and he had bright blue eyes that glittered like jewels. She couldn't believe that she had wished him away, and that she might have never saw him again, seeing him grow put all her childish hatred into perspective. That brought her back to her current dilemma. She scratched the bridge of her nose and cursed aloud before slamming down the knife. "The pizza number is on the fridge, I'll be back."

Toby ordered the pizza but kept looking down the hall toward Sarah's closed bedroom door. It sounded like she was throwing another tantrum, he could hear glass shattering before she screamed, she walked out shortly after that. Toby decided that he wouldn't push the issue and he noticed that Sarah was oddly quiet and ate angrily.

"I'm gonna turn in early, squirt. I have an early morning at the restaurant." she stood up and walked towards her bedroom.

"I mean, if something is wrong then you can talk about it with me. I'm not an annoying little kid anymore."

"I know Toby, I know. Maybe one day I will. Goodnight, squirt."

Toby heard the shower turn on and fifteen minutes later it turned off. He got the odd feeling that Sarah was hiding something monumental. This was just like Christmas when he was thirteen and Sarah announced at the table that Mark was a lying, cheating bastard and that she would bring in the New Year with her divorce lawyer. The whole family was surprised, including Mark, her ex-husband.

"...You bastard!" he heard Sarah yell in a whisper from down the hall her door must've been open slightly. He jumped up off the couch and crept down the hall, he cursed the creaky floorboards. The door _was_ slightly cracked. "What did you do to my nose?" She was standing in front of her mirror in her flannel pajamas. There had been a twisted family joke that Sarah was so vain that she spent hours talking to herself, but apparently it wasn't a joke.

"Your nose? I booped it, but that should cause you no harm." A deep voice said from inside the room. A man's voice.

* * *

Sarah's face began tingling again when she got out the shower. She was sitting on the end of her bed when she realized it had to be him. She was using the same soap, and she hadn't put on any new make-up either. So what could have happened that made her face tingle and more importantly, her nose.

"It was him, that bastard." she said as she looked at the mirror on her vanity.

"I am nobody's child therefore I can be nobody's bastard." Sarah looked around for his voice. She knew it was him! That deep baritone voice mixed with that uncanny English accent! He was so bold and pompous and just assumed that he could just come in her bedroom like this! "The mirror, precious." Sarah whipped her head around to her mirror, he was in her mirror much like how Hoggle had been after she won. She stood up with as much dignity as she could muster in her red and white flannel pajamas, and a recently scrubbed face."And I know about that little parlor trick that dwarf was using."

"You bastard!" she pressed her hands on the edge of the vanity and stared into his eyes, not totally sure which one she should direct her anger at. "What did you do to my nose?"

"Your nose?" he looked temporarily confused, it was almost adorable. Jareth chewed on his bottom lip and tapped his gloved index finger against his chin. "Ah yes, I booped it, but that should cause you no harm."

"And what the hell is booping? Is that some type of witchdcotor magic or just something stupid?" Sarah spat out, she stepped backwards away from the mirror and began to pace the room.

"No." he chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair. "I've done nothing besides touch your nose. Booping is the act of playfully tapping someones nose, at least it is here. It's suppose to calm down your lover, or so I've been told. You look positively precious when you're angry, Sarah."

"Lover? Are you crazy!?" she stopped in mid stride and looked to the mirror. He looked thoroughly put out by her accusatory tone. "I haven't seen you in at least fifteen years! I didn't know you existed until a few hours ago!" she threw her hands in the air and dropped onto her bed.

"Now that is a lie if I've ever heard one." he stood before her as she hid her face in her hands. She looked up and found him in full Goblin King attire, his cape fluttered a bit as he stood there. His platinum blond hair wasn't as wild or as colorful as she remembered from her youth. It didn't seem to be taking on a life of its own, and his eyes shimmered in her dimly lit bedroom. Damn Mark for installing those mood lights! Jareth stooped down in front of her and stared at her for a moment. "You know I've always existed. Is that why you feel so guilty about Tobias?"

"You've been watching me or something?" she asked softly, she wanted to shove him but she felt a few pieces of her life finally connecting. It was him, and it has always been him.

"You've been waiting on something amazing to happen, and that's when you met Mark. The perfect actor and poster-boy for everything you've ever wanted. " he stood up and sat on the bed next to her. He remembered the arrogant boy and couldn't help but realize that this 'Mark' fellow looked almost exactly like him. He had looked like he could have been his son but that was impossible, besides the boy hadn't had his eyes at all.

"And you sent the pictures, you're an awful excuse for a man." she spoke softly as she shook her head. She thought about the day she opened the manila envelope. She had openly wept on the floor of her kitchen, she had suspected that something was wrong but nothing like this.

"Good thing I'm not a man." he grabbed her hand gently and intertwined their fingers, "You must quit obsessing about the past, Sarah. You were but a child and you have to realize there is no debt."

"But I wished him away, and now he has all these opportunities that he may have never had if I hadn't saved him." she allowed him to hold her hand. It felt good to be able to discuss this secret she had been holding onto for fifteen years. She felt the guilt rolling off her shoulders in large waves. "I still hate you."

"No, you don't." he felt her squeeze his hand. He had been staring at her the entire time and he watched the emotions cross her face too quickly: anger, hatred, sadness, guilt and relief. A sob wracked her body and he allowed her to squeeze his hand. Sarah felt the earth crushing weight of relief attack her and released Jareth's hand to wipe away her tears. "Is everything a little better?"

"Yes," she said as she turned, she suddenly was interested in the paintings on her wall. "Now you're going to disappear all strangely and leave behind some mysterious note."

"Sarah, why would I leave evidence?" he smiled as he spoke, he noticed she still had some the personality traits from her youth. She still tried to hide her smile from anyone watching.

"I'm sorry for my assumption but you didn't think about the trail of glitter you left in my parents bedroom. I was grounded for three months." Sarah turned hoping he wasn't angry, she could see he was trying not to laugh. "What?" he chuckled heartily as she smiled at him. The mirror in front of them shimmered as his laughter died down. "Is that your ride?"

"Somewhat, I have a summons." he sighed and raised his hand and tapped her nose with his index finger softly. "Children to steal and women to scare." Sarah released a sigh of relief and then looked down at her pajamas. She wasn't worried about how she looked but next to him in all that black (and a definite lack of glitter) she couldn't help but feel odd. At thirty years old she hadn't expected to encounter the Goblin King again, even at one hundred years old she would have never expected it. She looked up into his eyes and saw that he had been staring at her expectantly.

"Is there something you need?" she asked, he looked as if he wanted to ask her something.

"Yes, one thing precious." he moved closer to her, she could see why most women would be intrigued. He was flawless! Of course he couldn't be human, yet she was sure he had human urges. She was actually allowing him to get close to her. Sure there had been others after mark but she hadn't kissed them. She could see the bit of light in the room dancing in his eyes as he licked his lips. "I let you win." he whispered against her lips, she wasn't aware of when she closed her eyes and anticipated his lips but her eyes snapped open. His lips had softly touched her own and then he said that! He had the audacity to look playful and mischievous. The door creaked slightly and Sarah felt herself blush as Jareth faded from the room completely and laughter echoed. Sarah heard Toby trying to creep back down the hall.

"Too late, squirt! We need to talk!" she yelled and heard the floorboards cease their creaking. A few moments later her bedroom door opened and Toby stood in front of her but looked at the floor.

"Who was that? Is that why you weren't that mad at me? Because you hid a guy in your room too!" he folded his arms across his chest and playfully scolded her.

"This is totally different! I'm an adult, I don't have to sneak!" Sarah grabbed a pillow and threw it at his head, Toby ducked and couldn't help but laugh. Sarah was beet red but he hadn't seen her look this happy in a long time. "Oh my god, I'm not having this talk with you!"

"So you were hiding him in here?" he asked after a lengthy silence. Toby ran out the room after being assaulted by a barrage of pillows. As Toby lay in the guest room that night he wondered if this was all some bizarre type of dream. He rolled over and looked out the window and swore that he saw an owl flying past his bedroom window.


End file.
